


Children Are Blessings From God

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen Fic, Love, M/M, Other, Well there’s smut now, oh god it’s so cute, sappy sugar saturated fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally decide to adopt, and expand their small family.





	1. Chapter One

_“If you haven’t learned how to appreciate humanity by now, I think I need to find a new way to teach you that lesson.”_

______________________

Dean smiled to himself as he placed the final touches on the nursery. He was finally retired, he was going to raise a family of his own, outside of the hunting life. “What do you think of grey, Cas?”

Castiel frowned. “For the bassinet?” He shook his head. “Maybe a dull yellow. Grey reminds me too much of heaven. All clinical and sterilized.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, like a pastel? That’ll work.” He smiled softly, taking up the can of paint he’d gotten when he anticipated his husband’s answer. “The kid’ll love it no matter what, though. We’re on the list, and we've been matched with a kid. All we need to do is go pick the tyke up this afternoon.”

Castiel sat cross legged on the floor, fixing a decent array of children’s books on a small wooden bookshelf. “How old did they say he was?”

“Can’t be more than a few months. Poor thing was abandoned, left outside a fire station. I think we’ll make a better chance at life than what his parents coulda done. Excited?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, but I couldn’t be more nervous.” He looked down at his lap.

Dean sighed. “Hey, don’t feel down. Both our dad’s were shitty. I know for certain you’ll be better to him than Chuck was to you. Got it? I don’t know anyone I’d rather raise a child with, Cas. I love you.”

A knock on the door came, and there wasn’t even a pause before it pushed open. Apparently a second was all Dean and Castiel needed to prepare for a visitor. “Hey, Dean-o, Cas. Much as I know you love pampering a child you don’t have yet, I’m gonna have to cut you short. If you don’t leave now you’re gonna be late to pick it up.” Gabriel hummed around a lollipop before whistling. “Damn, this place looks great. Kid’s gonna be spoiled.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Cas was just gonna zap us there-“

“I know. Your appointment’s in two minutes. I assumed when you didn’t leave an hour ago you decided against driving.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Shit!” Dean grunted as he shot to his feet, dashing to pull on his flannel and jacket over a grey, paint spattered t-shirt. “Fucking hell-“

Castiel stood calmly, shaking his head. “We will be on time.” He gently took Dean’s hand. “Gabriel, can you paint the crib while we are gone?” He asked, and, not waiting for an answer, disappeared with Dean.

Gabriel sighed. “Sam! Dean wanted you to finish painting the crib while he was gone!” He called, walking out and shaking his head with a soft smile.

__________

“So that’s him?” Dean asked quietly, green eyes wide as he stared down at the infant. “He’s beautiful.”

Castiel gave a soft nod of agreement as he strapped the boy into the impala’s recently installed car seat (he’d taken the liberty of having Gabriel transport the car out to the hospital so their leaving wouldn’t be as suspicious as their sudden arrival). “He is, isn't he?” He smiled happily. “He has a very bright soul. It almost looks like grace, it’s beautiful.”

Dean chuckled. “You know I can’t understand it when you put it like that, Cas, but I’ll take your word for it. How much more of a mother hen do you think Sam will be when he finds out we named the kid after him?”

Castiel shook his head, humming as he closed the door and clambered into the passenger seat. “I’m not sure if it’s possible for it to get any worse.”

Dean chuckled. “Then you haven’t known Sam long enough.” He hummed. “I’m gonna put on some music, see if the little guy likes the classics.” He slipped a random cassette into the player, turning the volume to something moderate (didn’t want to ruin little Sammy’s ears) as ‘Sympathy for the Devil’ started to play.

Castiel hummed along as Dean sang, closing his eyes and rolling his window down a crack. Sam cooed softly, curious eyes blinking up at the car’s roof as he squirmed in the soft grey blanket he was swaddled in.

The impala purred as Dean killed the engine, making sure it was in park as he reached back and gently lifted little Sam. “Hey, buddy. Welcome home.” He smiled, pressing his forehead to the infant’s.

Castiel nodded and hummed. “Welcome home indeed. Let’s get him inside, it is rather cold.” He remarked, gently wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist and leading him into the bunker.

Sam and Gabriel were practically perched for ambush in the war room, waiting to surprise Dean and Castiel (mostly the new baby) with love and adoration.

Gabriel grinned and all but leaped from his seat, snatching the babe from Dean’s arms. “Aw, look at him! He’s beautiful!” He grinned, bouncing Sam a little. “What’s his name?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy.” He hummed. “And I think it would be better if you asked to hold him.” He spoke up from where he was holding Castiel back from trying to smite his brother.

“Dean-“

“Relax, Cas. You’re fine, Gabe’s family. If he drops the baby I’ll kill him myself. Capiche?”

Castiel frowned and relaxed. “Yes, I understand.”

Gabriel chuckled, looking back at Sam. “Hear that? They named him after you.” He hummed, handing the now sleeping child back to Dean.

Sam nodded, holding his hands up over his chest. He had a family- a real, big family, again. He had someone who loved him, and he had a nephew to dote on. This was too perfect.

“You okay there, Sammy? You look just as weepy as your new little mini-me.” Dean joked, bouncing the child in his arms.

Sam rolled his eyes. “God, you’re- I’m just so happy for you. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Castiel gave Dean a small hit to the shoulder. “Language, Dean. There is a child.”

“You talking about Gabriel or the rugrat?” Dean chuckled, grinning lazily.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Really feeling the love here, Squirrel. Remember, I can kill you and make it look like an accident.”

Castiel glared up at his older brother. “And I can do the same to you.” He said, though it was good-natured in spirit. He felt the same as his brother, the same as Sam: they had a new flock. And god help anyone who tried to break it up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel blow off some steam, and little Sammy makes a friend in his uncle Gabriel.

Castiel smiled as he gently rocked the crib, ebony wings with soft iridescent sheen shining under the careful ministration of start-shaped fairy lights. “And goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere.” He finished, tilting his head to the side as he saw Sam’s closed eyes and tiny smile. “And goodnight, Sam. I will see you in the morning.” He added, standing and cracking his neck as he carefully padded out of the room and into his and Dean’s. “He’s asleep.”

“Perfect.” Dean grinned lazily. “Come back to bed, then, we haven’t done anything in ages.”

Castiel chuckled, shaking his head. “Is that all you think of? Sex?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sex with you, to be specific. C’mere, you know you want it.” He waggled his brows.

“Indeed I do.” Castiel smiled to himself. “Shall we keep it simple?”

Dean huffed. “Ridiculous. Gimme something /fun/.” He winked, pulling off an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

Castiel nodded slowly, before smirking. “Careful, Dean. If you keep this up I may have to punish you.” He warned, slipping off his tie and following it with his suit jacket and trench coat all in one.

“What if I want you to punish me?” Dean stuck out his lower lip, eyes upturned in a pout perfectly perfected by both Winchesters.

Castiel hummed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Then you should ask for it instead of acting out. Because the punishment for that may just be a cage and abstinence for a month.”

Dean huffed. “How come I get the angel with the chastity kink?” He stood up and pulled off his lounge pants to leave himself in only candy patterned boxers. (He wasn’t a fan of the style, but they were a present from Gabriel- and silk to boot. Held the family jewels just right.).

“How come I get the human with the uniform kink?” Castiel shot a pointed glance at the wardrobe in the corner of the room. “I understand I was once a general, but really?”

Dean flushed, and shrugged. “What, your general voice is sexy.”

“All of me is sexy, Dean,” Castiel reminded, slipping off his belt and setting it on top of his now folded shirt.

“True.” Dean conceded and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a shoebox and tossing a paddle and a cocking at Cas.

Castiel caught the first by the handle and sighed as the second hit him in his now bare chest. “Really?”

Dean blinked. “What?”

“You couldn’t have just handed them to me?” Castiel quirked a brow.

Dean shrugged. “It was more fun that way.” He hummed, pulling the blanket and one fo the sheets off the bed and laying them in the floor. “You know where the lube is?”

“We won’t need it, yet. I thought you wanted a punishment? Or at least a spanking, from what you’ve thrown at me.”

Dean groaned, nodding. “Yeah, that’d...be great.” He bit his lip. “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed. Hands and knees.”

Dean licked his lip and sat down on the bed, shifting into the requested position and lifting his ass a little. He closed his eyes.

“Very good.” Castiel gently caressed a hand over the swell of Dean’s ass before giving it a light slap with the paddle.

Dean gasped and gave a soft groan, already starting to pitch a tent in his boxers.

“Count.” Castiel ordered, before hitting him again, harder this time.

Dean gasped. “Two~ oh god, Cas-“

“What have I told you about using His name in the bedroom?” Castiel hit him again, biting his lip. They made it to twenty (probably a little over, Cas was excited), where Dean’s ass was surely a bright red under his boxers and his cock was hard and leaking.

“Cas please- I need you inside me I need you-“

Castiel chuckled, clicking the cap of the lube off and humming. “Oh, Dean. You know I love it when you beg. Keep going.” He squeezed a liberal amount of lube into his hand, slicking up his cock.

“Cas! Come on- fill me up I want you inside me~ fill me up, fuck me until I can’t walk, please~” Dean pressed his hips back eagerly and let out a feral moan as Castiel slammed into him, pounding into him mercilessly with sharp, quick snaps of his hips.

Castiel moaned, biting down on Dean’s shoulder and fisting his hands in the bedsheets. “Good- fucking hell, Dean- so good, feel so good around me-“ He breathed, panting and grunting as he upped his pace, grunts from Dean turning into cries and deep, full-bellied moans.

Dean gasped, biting his lip so hard he began to draw blood. He relished in small bursts of pain in the heat of the moment, always asking to be pushed harder, for bruises to be left in crisscrossed patterns on his back. He needed more, he wanted more, and- “Cas!” Dean came with a shout, release hitting against his chest.

Castiel gasped as Dean clenched around him, coming undone in just a few more thrusts before he pulled out and flopped down. “Oh, fuck.” He breathed.

Dean chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head. “Clean us up?” He asked quietly, tilting his head back to capture Castiel’s lips in a kiss as the angel’s grace wiped them clean.

There was a sharp knocking on the door. “You two done? The kid’s crying.” Gabriel’s voice rang out clearly. “Don’t tell me you two forgot about little Sammy here, huh?”

Dean let out a long sigh. “Oh, fuck me.”

“I just did.” Castiel frowned, before nodding. “Go get Sam, then.” He sighed.

Dean nodded and pulled his boxers on, opening the door. “Hey, Gabriel. We keep you up?”

“Yeah. Try to be a little quieter next time. I swear, kid musta’ thought his dad’s were killing each other.” Gabriel handed the child over, brows raised as he saw little Sam curl into Dean’s hold and sniffle. “He loves you two. Just remember to be there for him, okay? Maybe be a little less kinky in your love-making.” He chuckled. “Formula’s warmed up, on the counter. See you...” Gabriel looked at the clock and groaned. “Later today, Dean.” He padded off. The Winchesters (and honorary additions to their little family) had a long day ahead of them.

—————

Sam sighed as he shook a pan filled with sausage, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair. “Gabe?” He hummed. “Your pancakes are burning.” He said nonchalantly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as a flash of golden-haired trickster ran past him, spatula held aloft almost like a weapon as Gabriel rushed to flip the pancakes, before letting out a sigh of relief. “Nah, they’re fine. Just...crispy.” He said flatly, humming to himself as he looked over at Sam sat in his high chair. “Hey there, cutie.” He tilted his head to the side and grinned.

“We’ve talked about pet names, Gabriel.” Sam muttered, shaking his head and moving his pan off the fire.

“I wasn’t talking to you, gigantor.” Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head as the smaller, less angsts Sam cooed and reached up past Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Aw, see somethin’ you like? Here, I’ll bring‘ em out so you can touch them,” Gabriel smiled and shook his wings out, tilting his head to the side as Sam grabbed a feather in a chubby little ha d.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a playful swat to one of the bases of Gabriel’s wings, eliciting a soft yelp from the archangel.

“Sam!” He gasped. “Save those touches for the bedroom.” He chastised, shooting a wink over his shoulder.

Dean walked in and blinked, meandering over the the coffee machine. “Not in front of the kid.” He poured himself a cup with a grunt, sighing. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than you, from what I hear.” Sam snorted.

“Not my fault you aren’t getting any.” Dean chuckled dryly, rubbing his eyes.

The friendly, often suggestive banter continued for the hour making and eating breakfast took, until little Sam blurted out one of the fun new words he’d learned.

“Cock!”

Dean shot a glare at Gabriel, who’d uttered the same expletive only minutes before. “Don’t tell me that’s his first fuckin’ word.”

Castiel looked up from where he was washing the dishes. “No. He called me ‘daddy’ when I was reading to him.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Dean started at Castiel, aghast. “I missed that?”

Castiel sighed, and looked down. “I’m sorry, Dean. But I am sure you will get to experience more of Sam’s firsts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if you have any requests or see something you like!


End file.
